Jessica Ushiromiya
is the daughter of Krauss Ushiromiya and Natsuhi Ushiromiya. She is eighteen years old and is not interested in matters of the family inheritance. She dislikes her parents at times, but still shows concern for them. If Krauss does inherit the Ushiromiya family fortune, she will become the heiress of the Ushiromiya family (strictly speaking, a future husband). Jessica was born with weak bronchi and frequently has asthma attacks. She's shown in Turn of the Golden Witch and Alliance of the Golden Witch to be skilled with brass knuckles. She has very strong feelings for Kanon to the point of even sacrificing her own life for him. Relationships *Krauss Ushiromiya - father *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - mother *Lion Ushiromiya - foster brother/cousin/uncle *George Ushiromiya - older cousin *Battler Ushiromiya - cousin *Maria Ushiromiya - cousin *Shannon - friend *Kanon - love interest *Ange Ushiromiya - younger cousin *Kinzo Ushiromiya - grandfather *Eva Ushiromiya - aunt *Rudolf Ushiromiya - uncle *Rosa Ushiromiya - aunt *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - uncle *Kyrie Ushiromiya - aunt *Sayo Yasuda - cousin/aunt/foster sister (until the cliff incident) Appearance Jessica is a very pretty young girl. Her blonde hair is rather curly and usually tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes are black in the original Visual Novel, but became somewhat grayish-blue in the anime and clearer blue in the PS3 version. She has a fair skin and a slender figure. Most of the time, she wears a blue jacket with a white blouse and a red tie underneath, combined with a red miniskirt, knee-length stockings and black shoes. She wears the One-Winged Eagle on her sleeve. Her sleeves are somewhat over her hands in all of the series. Role in the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch Survived until the very end, dying on the ninth twilight. ''Missing. Even though she was given a precious invitation to the Golden Land, a single fool refused to believe in the witch, and all of the magic disappeared. She was then chewed to bits by demons and went to hell. ''Turn of the Golden Witch After the first twilight, Jessica accuses the 19th guest Beatrice of being the culprit. After heading to the VIP room and finding nothing, she heads back to her own room with Kanon. There, Beatrice attacks both of them and kills them for the second twilight. ''Found in her own room in the mansion, with a weapon shaped like a stake rammed into her back. Finally, at the very end, she got to be with the person she loved. She must have been happy. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch During a scuffle with Eva, she becomes blinded when Eva's gun fires off. While resting in the servant's room, EVA-Beatrice murders Nanjo outside; Beatrice summons Kanon's ghost to guide her to the parlor and hide in the curtains. ''Missing. She certainly was joined with Kanon in the Golden Land. They both apologized for their own cowardice, communicating their true and honest feelings. And, they hugged each other until their final moments. Afterwards, she was chewed to pieces by demons and went to hell. It's all right. Kanon is with her. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch As part of Kinzo's test, Jessica is summoned to her room and encounters Ronove. During their fight, she shows extreme prowess in hand-to-hand combat, enchanting her fists with various upgrades. She dies when George is teleported in front of her, her head being destroyed with a kick. Ronove temporarily brings her back to life so she can give a message to Battler over the phone. ''Her corpse was found in her room on the second floor of the mansion. About half of her head was destroyed. It's probably reasonable to assume that she was murdered with a powerful gun or something similar. She was smashed by her own attack due to George's counter-offensive specialized barrier. ''End of the Golden Witch Murdered in the first twilight. ''Her corpse was found in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was sliced open by a sharp blade. The wound was deep enough that anyone could easily confirm her death with absolute certainty. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch As part of the love trial, Jessica targets Kyrie. After Kyrie barricades herself in a guest room, Jessica uses enchantments to burn her to death through the keyhole. Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre In the Tea Party, she was killed by Kyrie. After Kyrie missed a shot to her head, she smashed Jessica's face with the rifle. Twilight of the Golden Witch In Bernkastel's game, she survives till the end and is killed by Rudolf, Kyrie, and Battler. [[Ougon Musou Kyoku|''Ougon Musou Kyoku]] Jessica is a playable character, specializing in rapid close-ranged attacks. Her special ability is "Shave Boost", which increases chip damage. She has story modes with Shannon and George. Trivia *When Jessica was about to kill Kyrie during the love trial, her eyes changed to having cat pupils. This was a common trope in Higurashi when a female character was viewed as insane by the reader. *In Ougon Musou Kyoku, Jessica's alternate color palette gives her the color palette of Natsuhi. *She knows how to play the electric guitar. *She is nicknamed 'Jessie' by her friends and classmates. *In the anime, manga, original Visual Novel, and PC versions of Ougon Musou Kyoku, Jessica is dressed as Marisa Kirisame while singing or performing her Meta Special. **In the console ports of the Visual Novel and Ougon Musou Kyoku, the outfit is replaced by an original outfit, most likely because of copyright issues. **In Pachi-Slot Umineko no Naku Koro ni, she and her band wore Angel Mort uniforms. *Her birthday is on 8/25 and her blood type is 0. de:Jessica Ushiromiya es:Jessica Ushiromiya pl:Jessica Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family